Mako Tori
OVERVIEW ---- Dr. Mako Tori is a citizen residing within the confines of Murs de Fer. Little is known about his history or previous life beyond the Sector due to his recent transport into the facility. He comes off relaxed and wholehearted, willing to align himself with The Stalkers for their idealism to protect the weak as well as providing hospitality to those who need it. Despite this outward appearance, Dr. Tori often isolates himself from the rest and possesses nonchalant suicidal tendencies, always involves himself in situations that would often lead to imminent death. Because of this, Mako chooses to reside within The Static Zone, providing him peace and quiet as well as a false sense of "mortality". He is currently the 87th vessel of his resurrection cycle. APPEARANCE ---- As Mako, his current vessel appears to be an asian human male in his mid-twenties standing at 5’10 ft and weighing 153 lbs, possessing a lean muscular build. He sports a maroon long sleeve shirt with black joggers. He normally wears glasses, though more of a fashion statement rather than for medical reasons. He possesses light hazel eyes that slightly shifts to bright yellow from time to time. Has a dark red ruffled bowl cut swept to one side with a fade. TIMELINE ---- Origins Long forgotten to time, Mako’s original name is unknown. He has gone through many lifetimes, always reborn with a new one. In the very beginning, there was once a little girl. She was constantly ridiculed by daughters of the village because she wasn’t as beautiful as they were. This humiliation would follow her every footstep throughout her life. Saddened that her daughter constantly fell victim to heartbreak and became ashamed of who she was, the girl’s mother spoke to her of an ancient legend. Up in the mountains, at the very peak that resided closest to the sun compared to all else, lived the Huma. A majestic and powerful sun bird that was so beautiful, that it was thought rainbows were actually created every time it flew. It is said that whoever was to lay their eyes upon it would be blessed and bestowed great fortune. However, one must never take what isn’t given, or they will be forced to burn in a fate even worse than death. Believing that the creature would grant her freedom from the confines of humiliation, she scoured the highest peaks, in search of the grand light that graced all. With the search coming to a complete failure, she grew weary and tired, collapsing onto the edge of a cliff. Staring down into the abyss as death greeted her from below, nothing but pain and sorrow radiated throughout her body as the belief that it was impossible to fix who she really was dawned upon her. Before she could roll over towards her death, a large flash of light appeared before her. Streams of light stretched to every corner in the sky while the rays of seemingly endless colors touched her face. The song of a million birds erupted throughout the heavens themselves as the majestic creature came descending down upon the girl. Amazed and in awe, she reached out her hands towards the light, tears began to fall as her wish had been finally granted. However, as the tip of her finger placed itself amongst the feathers, the girl began to erupt into a blaze. Her screams echoed throughout the mountains, so loud that even the trees below would shake. What seemed endless eventually died out as she was reduced down to nothing but a mere pile of ash. Murs de Fer Jump to modern day, Dr. Mako Tori arises within a train station, clueless of how or when he was placed there. RELATIONSHIPS ---- POWERS ---- Phoenix Physiology: Being cursed by the Huma, Mako’s body transcended that of a normal human, gaining the abilities of the phoenix itself. Abilities include: * Phoenix Transformation: Mako is capable of changing his body at will to become a phoenix for a certain amount of time. The maximum amount being thirty minutes.In this form, he is capable of flight,producing flames from his feathers,grow in size and channel strong gusts of wind. However, each form differs based on his preference, yet always revolving around becoming a large red avian creature. Some variations include: - Growing four wings from his back while maintaining his arms and legs - Both arms becoming wings while producing smaller ones as a second pair - Both forms can vary between becoming completely engulfed in flames or having normal dominantly red feathers with rainbowed coloring towards the ends. - He is capable of hybrid transformation, having both the qualities of his human form and his phoenix form, though the duration of this transformation is doubled compared to others, his general attack power is halved. * Minor Healing Factor: Mako possesses some level of healing due to his unique physiology. For example, should he be shot with a pistol (say .45 caliber)in a non-fatal area, he can fully recover from the wound within five hours. It also appears that his immune system is slightly enhanced as well, capable of producing antibodies much quicker than a normal human, providing a slightly stronger resistance to disease and toxins. * Enhanced Charisma: Unbeknownst to him, Mako possesses a great degree of charisma due to the innate beauty aspects of his abilities. His words of encouragement as well as his smile are capable of uplifting the spirits of even the grumpiest of individuals. * Heat Generation: Mako is capable of generating intense heat from his body, capable of allowing either his whole body to become heated or concentrating it into specific areas, most notably his hands. Though he is capable of doing this while in phoenix form, he is exclusively limited to this ability when in human form. * Flame Mimicry/Generation: Mako is only able to produce flames from his feathers should he choose to transform. In regular human form, he is only able to produce heat. He most notably uses this to enhance the damage of his feather throwing. * Wind Generation: Mako is only able to produce strong gusts of wind through the flap of his wings should he choose to transform. In regular human form, he is unable to perform this. * Enhanced Stamina and Endurance: Due to being of an avian variety, Mako possesses enhanced lung capacity, allowing his oxygen intake to be much greater than a human. * Immortality: As a creature that represents rebirth, Mako essentially can never permanently die. Upon “dying”, Mako will always return as a new vessel of a random race and of a random sex of a human in their late twenties. Each death throughout the years has decreased the necessary time needed before resurrection, starting with needing to wait one year from his first death, ending at twenty four hours for his most recent death. This duration now remains permanent. Though he retains all the memories of his previous lives, his body requires practice and adjustment in order to fully remaster his newly attained skills. His skills involving the innate phoenix abilities however, remain the same. Mako’s vessel can “die” either by conventional killing methods or can keep living for one hundred years before disintegrating into ash for the next resurrection cycle. His body will never visibly age due to the curse preventing him from doing so as the age of his first death was at 24. SKILLS ---- Keen Intellect: Due to his many lifetimes, Mako has gained an abundance of knowledge within multiple fields through memory. However, they return to him in random flashes rather than by choice. His current field of expertise is biochemistry and human physiology. * Multilingual: Having lived as multiple different vessels of a variety of ethnicity and cultures, Mako is quite knowledgeable in speaking different languages, though the level of fluency with each one is not equal. His current specialties are in English, Vietnamese, Spanish, and Japanese. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills: Mako trained and studied multiple martial arts techniques from different cultures throughout his many lifetimes, though each body is rather well adjusted to specific ones. His current one is well adept in adaptive street fighting. Expert Marksmanship: Mako is an expert marksman. As one of his main methods of long ranged attacks, he is capable of launching feathers from his arms similar to blades with deadly precision. Investigation Skills: Mako is a very capable detective, able to track down and deduce the existence of The Stalkers organization all on his own without the assistance of a third-party. Artistry: As an exceptional artist, Mako utilizes this skill through his investigation on The Stalkers, drawing out the faces of the individuals involved with the numerous incidents. TRIVIA ---- *Though he is well aware of his doctoral status, he chooses to abandon it as being in captivity of Sector-1 has, in his own words, "stripped it of its meaning." *Due to being resurrected countless times with each duration inbetween subsequently decreasing to a couple of weeks around the times during WWI, WWII, as well as the Vietnam War, Mako has essentially served on both sides of each war with a new vessel. *It is quite possible that the many bird-like deities throughout human culture such as Garuda, Fenghuang, and Chol, were actually different depictions of Mako himself during his many lifetimes. *For some peculiar reason, all skin cells or hair follicles to fall off of Mako immediately disintegrates into ash. *Mako is demisexual as living multiple lives as both male and female has led him to prefer the personalities of his partners rather than their physical appearance. *Though his powers and skillset would be most preferable should he have joined The Cleaners, Mako refuses to do so as he is against their power supremacy ideals due to its reminiscence of Nazism. *Mako's main goal in life is to end his resurecction cycle and permanently rest in peace. This is most likely why he chooses to live in the Static Zone, though he knows it won't work, he still finds comfort in it as the area symbolizes "true mortality." *Due to the nature of Mako's immortality, the Static Zone doesn't affect him in the same manner as the other residents are. *By its natural principle, there can only be one phoenix in existence as it is a being of rebirth. Essentially being all alone in his existence as a race, Mako is mournful of it yet ironically chooses to be isolated from the other enhanced individuals. *Mako's tier interaction is quite unique compared to the other super-humans as upgrading it will do nothing due to the nature of his abilities. Category:Neutral